


Queendom

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because the Dragon needs three heads, doesn't mean the heads need to be Dragons. Or, Sansa, Margaery, and Dany all ride a dragon and rule as Queens of the Seven Kingdoms together, with their chosen kings at their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queendom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a role this week, so have some more fic! Hope you enjoy it!

Margaery

The entire Red Keep is in an uproar. Daenerys Targaryen has breached the gate, and her unsullied are slaughtering Lannister men, her dragons spew fire overhead. All are terrified, all except Queen Margaery Tyrell, of course. 

After all, this plan has been long in the making. When the Martells had come to them with a plan to put a Targaryen back on the throne, of course they agreed to be a part of it. The Tyrells always had been and always will be Targaryen supporters, it's who they flourish best under. And so Margaery became a Baratheon Queen, with the ultimate goal of turning her crown over to Danaerys when the time came. There was just one problem. 

Tommen. He had the potential to be such a great ruler. Kind and caring, and with a mind that seemed to grow brighter with each passing day. He was also loyal to Margaery, he would never dishonor her. With the added benefit that Margaery had taught him bedplay herself he was the perfect lover and husband. She could fall in love so easily with him, but she had stopped herself. After all, Daenerys might not let her keep him. 

She grabbed tightly to Tommens hand there beside her. They were locked in their chambers, Tyrell men standing guard. She had explained everything to him. He was taking it all rather well. Or at least he seemed to be, he'd been quiet for a long while.

"Do you think she'll make a good queen? Do you think she can heal this kingdom?" He asked her quietly. 

"I don't know. What I do know is that her people love her, and that your uncle Tyrion is her hand, and that Ser Barriston believes that she is what this kingdom needs to unite it, and that she has forgiven your uncle Jaime and taken him into her service." She told him plainly. They were beyond half truths now, he wasn't a boy anymore. 

He sighed and got up to walk to the doors. "Ring the bells of surrender. I'll have good men die in a hopeless battle." 

"Tommen," Margaery tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"No, it is my turn to speak now. I will be walking to what is quite likely my death, and I will do it as the King I am. I would have my wife and Queen beside me, if that is still what you are to me." He said a bit coldly.

"Of course I'm still your wife, Tommen. I will stand with you."

Dany

Daenerys walked into the throne room, her new husband beside her, her council right behind, and she didn't know what she had expected. However, it certainly wasn't this. Tommen Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, his wife beside him, a crown upon his head, and men around them. Dany was unimpressed. 

"Is this what you call surrender, boy? Sitting upon that throne with a crown on your head, as if you were still king? You are either very brave or very stupid." She told him, a bit sneeringly. Who could blame her though, this boy claimed surrender and now he sits before her as if he his her king. Even so, she could feel Tyrion and Jamie cringe at the anger in her voice, directed at their nephew.

"Your Grace," Tommen began as he rose from the throne and walked towards her, "I assure you, I am neither brave nor incompetent." He stopped a few feet before her and knelt to the ground. "If I have your permission to speak freely?"

Now Dany was intrigued. "Go on." She told him.

He stood to look her in the eye. "Your Grace I will readily step down in your favor, of that there is no question. However, my wife and I have ruled this kingdom as best we could for some time now. We have finally begun to heal the damage done by my father and brother. We know what it takes to rule these people, because we know our people. But Your Grace, if you will forgive my saying so, for all that you were born in these lands, you are a foreigner here. I assure you, ruling in Mereen and ruling the Seven Kingdoms will be quite different ordeals." 

"What are saying, exactly?" Dany asked him.

"I'm saying, Your Grace, that if what you want is to bring peace to this Kingdom, as I have been told, then you are going to need help." He replied.

"And what need do I have of your help? I have an entire council of trusted advisors, including your uncles, one of which is my hand."

"Yes," a new voice sounded, "a council comprised of a handful of foreigners that know not of ruling this kingdom, a couple of knights, and an ex hand of the king. And while I'm sure Lord Tyrion is quite capable as hand, he was not in the position for long, and cannot understand the pressures that come with being a monarch." It was Margaery, Tommens wife. She had come forward as she spoke and now stood next to her husband. "More than that though, Your Grace, you will need to earn these people's love and respect. We can help you with that." She spoke with conviction, and air of knowing about her. Yes, Dany thought, they were right. She would need their help in the coming time.

"Very well," Daenerys, "I accept your offer. However, I will not have a Baratheon serving me. You will take your wife's name and the children you have will one day rule Highgarden as Tyrells."

They bowed together. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Margaery

Her husband was a genius, a mad one, but a genius all the same. When she realized what he had been doing, securing their places in the new order, she had immediately jumped on board. And it had worked. They would be working along side the new Queen and King Consort, helping them rule, getting the people to love them as they already loved her and Tommen.

They were in their new chambers after outlining ways to begin working on getting the people to accept Daenerys as the new ruler as well as repair damages. They would begin tomorrow by going out to give speaches to the people, explain the situation. At the moment all she wanted to do was fall into bed with her husband and show him how very grateful she was for his quick thinking. She loved being Queen, and now she would still get to help rule and help the people the way she had been doing. 

"Tommen, you wonderful man!" She sighed to him as he closed the door behind them. She rose up on her toes and leaned in to kiss him, he was taller than her now, had been for quite a few moons, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her a step back before letting go.

"Tommen, what's wrong?" She was confused. Did he not want her to kiss him? He had never stopped her before, even when they had been fighting. 

"'What's wrong?' Our entire relationship was built on a lie, that's what's wrong. I knew that you married me to become Queen, but I believed we were past that. I thought we had built something together, a true relationship based on trust and love. But I was wrong, and here you are trying to carry on like nothing has changed!" He raged at her.

"Tommen, I-"

"No, you knew the way I felt about you, how much I trusted your judgment. You could have told me of this plan! We could have prepared for Daenerys's arrival, instead you kept it from me! Do you know how many men I sent to their deaths today? How many good men, men that trusted me to lead them, and now I help the very woman responsible for their deaths!"

He was right, suddenly Margaery didn't feel quite so happy as she did a moment ago.

"If I had known, if you had told me, I would have never tried to fight." He said.

"I'm sorry, Tommen." She whispered. 

"Yes, as am I." He uttered as he turned to the adjoining room.

And as he walked away from her she felt her heart splinter, and Margaery had the very late realization that she was in love with her husband. Not that it mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way angstier than I expected. Did you like it? Let me know! 
> 
> This will be chaptered, but probably not very long, like under 10. Don't expect regular updates, my main focus is still Sacred, the idea for this fic just called to me and I couldn't not write it! I'm sucked into this writing thing now, there is no escape!


End file.
